Embrass the Past fight the Future
by kjackssj81
Summary: What if Goku and chi-chi used their past to build a better future for their son AU little bit of oc chi-chi
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: i own nothing except for my ideas

 **Chapter 1 : Birth**

Goku flew his wife Chi-Chi to the nearest hospital.He waited outside the room for hours until a man who looked to bein his late 40's came and got him. Once Goku was let in to the room he saw his son. Chi-Chi handed their son to him.

Goku looks at his son and sees a head of spicky black hair and a tail. "Chi...got a name" he say. "What about George" she says "Nah" says Goku "that no name for a warrior"! Chi-Chi and Goku decide to wait until they get home to decide

 **(time skip some hours)**

When they get home Chi-Chi says something on her mind."Goku... I have a dream for our son to surpass you". Goku looks in shock. " Well of course my son will have training i didnt with the knowledge that i didnt have either". Chi-Chi chymes in..."we can have Bulma tutor him!!" "We can have the guys who trained you in the ox kingdom train him until he is old enough to see roshi" Goku says. "Speaking of all this...he still doesnt have a name" says Chi-Chi."How about Gohan?" "I like it" says Chi-Chi. Baby Gohan smiles.


	2. Fruits of Your Labor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all** **Gohan's training**

 **(4 year time skip from last chapter)**

Gohan had done basic training with the the trainers in the ox kingdom. Gohan had also studied during his time at the Ox-Kingdom because of his moms request to his grandpa.

He was running home from Fire. Mountain wearing grey gi pants and top tired together by a black belt. He had a long sword strapped to his back as well. Gohan was excited his dad said if he can prove himself he will be trained by the turtle hermit! Gohan arrived home to see his dad outside in his classic orange gi. "Are you ready" said Goku

"I want you to go all out Gohan I know you were trained to end a fight" said Goku "dont worry you wont hurt me son". With that Gohan drew his sword and waited on his fathers first move. Goku rushed at his son with a straight punch. He was caught by a brown fuzzy tail. Gohan then went for a leg sweep and goku jumped and as he was coming back down kicked Gohan forcing him to let go. Gohan stumbled back and decided to go on the offensive and ran at Goku. Gohan got in sword length and started slashing at Goku. Goku was avoiding the slashes left and right. Gohan then spun and attacked with his tail forcing Goku to block. Then he slashed Goku's forearm 3 times before going for a final stab. Goku waited for the final stab and backflip kicked Gohans sword away. Gohan the went into a weird stance that he came up with himself. Of course Goku saw flaws in it but not many. Goku then attacked. Kick and punches rained on Gohan. Gohan wasnt fast enough to dodge so he blocked. Goku powered up a jab that broke Gohans block. Goku put his hands to the side and began to chant KA-ME-HAME-HAAAAAAAAA Gohan quickly put his hands together and pushed his energy outward. The blast made contact with young Gohan and bounced off into the distance. Goku looked shocked "where did you learn Tein's technique"?? Gohan looked at his father and passed out.

 **AN:First time writing a fight i hope it was good please review good or bad idc it can help me write better**


	3. Revenge

AN-So I was looking for something to read and couldnt find anything so i decided i will continue this and put some. More effort into this one also if u like my work check out my other fanfic review!! Even if u hate it !

( **Couple off hours from last chapter)**

Gohan woke up in his bed at home. Looking around he remembered the fight with his father. He knew that the kamehameha deflection would shock his dad but he didn't think he would pass out.

Gohan got up and left his room and outside to find Son Goku.

"Gohan you're awake in time I was just about to leave to Roshi's place" said Goku. "I can go"? Asked Gohan hoping on his fathers flying cloud nimbus.(May b spelt wrong)Goku then hopped on as well and they sped off towards the island. While on the way to the island Goku thought to himself /I never told Chi-Chi I hope nothing happens/. When arriving to the island Goku can see Master Roshi,Bulma,and Krillin.

"Hey guys"! said Goku landing with Gohan. "Hey Goku" they all said in unison."Goku who is the kid" asked Bulma. "This is Gohan my son" Bulma's jaw dropped. "You had a kid"! Screamed Bulma.

"Hi I am Gohan and I like helping people" said a little Gohan. Before Bulma could respond Goku screams out "everyone inside"!

Goku felt a presence on the island and looking around he came face to face with Piccolo. "What are you doing here" asked Goku. "I have so many of you here together at one time I can kill all my birds with one stone" said Piccolo. Without any hesitation Piccolo shot a blast at Roshi. Goku they jumped into action. Gohan stood there watching his father fight and the man that was expected to train him die. He than rushed the blue haired lady in the house cause she was clearly not a fighter. Gohan can back outside to a scene that was quite ugly the green man his dad called Piccolo was holding the bald mans throat and his father on the ground in a pool of blood. It was at that moment he would get his revenge on the demon.

AN this a major AU and I just updated this for the first time in a while so my direction for the story has changed a lil bit I can tell you the sayians will still come to earth and this is still Gohan centric. I can also tell you that Videl won't be paired with Gohan maybe a oc will be who he is paired with I don't kno yet...REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!


	4. Blood Ties?

Gohan was scared. He had been training and was told he may fight evil foes like his father but at age four he wasn't expecting it. In a attempt to save his own life Gohan raced toward the green demon holding his fathers bald friend. Gohan released a series of punches and kicks at Piccolo all of them being dodged.

"I admire your determination kid but your Goku's kid there is no way you leave this island alive!" said Piccolo.

Before Piccolo could kill the child with a blast much like he did the old man he felt someone's ki. Piccolo turned around to see a man with long hair and some weird device on his face. "Well there is 2 dead earthlings, a dead sayian, a namek, and a sayian child" said the mysterious man. "You should leave unless you want to join them!" Screamed Piccolo. This entire time Piccolo was distracted by the new arrival Gohan was plotting on a killing blow to the green man.

Gohan focused all his energy in his hand until ki started to shape it self around his hand. The device on the mans face beeped while he was laughing at Piccolo's death threat.He then looked at Gohan and the ki blade "It looks like your about to join them slug" said the man. Piccolo looked at the man confused "Who are you?!" asked Piccolo. The man just looked in Gohans direction by the time Piccolo turned around Gohan was swings his blade at him. In a attempt to block Piccolos arm were cut off at the elbow. Continuing the assault Gohan kept swinging but he was losing energy quick.


	5. All on you

Raditz (POV)

While watching the young sayian continue to attack the namekian I decided I should call the others. "I have a odd situation here on earth my brother was dead on my arrival". I said into the scouter. "That just means we are down a low class we didn't even know existed" spat Vegeta. "There is a sayian child here and he is strong for his age I can assume he is my brothers spawn so he must be a halfbreed" I said. "Well since your lowclass brother is dead it would be sayian tradition for you to take care of his spawn anyway" said the gruff voice of Nappa. "Clown bring your nephew to the same planet you would have met us on with Kakarot and we will see if he is strong for his age" said Vegeta then the scouter cut out. I turned my attention back to the battle and the sayian child was passed out and the namek was dismembered and bloody on the island floor. I decided to wake up the kid to confirm their relation. With a swift kick the child was awake and sort of aware. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am Raditz and tell me is that mans name over there Kakarot?" I asked the child. He just looked at me and shook his head. "That's my dad" he said. "Well I don't know what you have been calling him but that is my brother making me your uncle" I said. Seeing the boys shocked face I kept explaining "Your mother was no doubt from earth but your father was not" I said. That seemed to add on to the boys shocked. I grabbed my tail to show him "we are sayians and while we are few in numbers I have to protect you in my brothers death we are family".

Gohan (POV)

My new uncle Raditz was explaining how I was a alien and while that shocked me. But feeling his power was the real shock. "So once I'm of age?" I asked. "You are not a slave you can go live life once you can take care of yourself...I must let you know that the sayians left wipe out life so the planets can be sold" said Raditz. "Is that how you got so strong?" I asked. Now it was his time to be shocked "yes and no...I did gain my strength from purging planets but I am the weakest full breed sayian" he said. With power greater than his I could return to earth and be the protector I thought to myself. When I trained at the ox kingdom I learned a lot so I knew to go with my uncle it would be the smartest move for my home he would leave the only other threat was dead. "Well Uncle Raditz my name is Gohan were are we headed first?" I asked. "I got a pod not to far from here we are going to meet the rest of the sayians...Prince Vegeta and Nappa" said Raditz. I hopped on my uncles back and he took off into the air...we weren't flying long before we landed at a small sphere. Raditz walked up to the pod and it opened inside I could see a seat and different buttons and lights. "You are no more than 4 years old while if planet Vegeta was still around you would probably have your own pod now you share mine" said my uncle. He sat down and I walked and sat down inside the pod to.Raditz pressed some buttons and then the door to the pod closes and we shoot into the air. "Nephew your little display with that green man back there is what my comrades want to see that's how you will stay alive in this world" said Raditz. Then gas filled the pod and everything went black.

Raditz (POV)

I woke up to Vegeta over the scouter "Raditz that halfbreed has a tail doesn't he?" Asked Vegeta. "Yea that how I knew" I said. "Well change of plans the planet we were set to meet on has been cleared of life and it was nothing more that a technology based planet we will make it our safe spot" said Vegeta, I wasn't sure what Vegeta meant. "RADITZ I know what happened to the sayians and your nephew is the wild card to taking down Frieza" said the prince. "Prince Vegeta what are you talking about?" I asked confused. "Can't talk much but just know if we can't beat Freiza and around a years time we are as good as dead" then the scouter cut out

Back On Earth

Bulma walked out the house and saw a terrible scene the bodies of Krillin,Goku, and Roshi. There was no sign of Piccolo or Goku's kid. That monster would find capsule Corp and destroy it eventually figured the genius. Bulma Breifs then hops on the plane she got to the island with and heads to her home to prepare for Armageddon.

AN-soooooooo what do u think ?? Review!!


End file.
